Seth Hamm Productions
Seth Hamm Productions is an independent animation studio and film production company solely operated by its namesake, Seth Hamm. History Seth Hamm Productions began in 2013, when Hamm began creating his very first cartoon. He did not complete the cartoon, ''The Race'', and went on to create another one (Harley Carley Becomes Famous) which was also left incomplete. The company's earliest publicly released video, Betty Boop Credits, was released on the Seth A. Hamm YouTube Channel on September 21, 2013. However, there had been privately released films, both completed and incomplete, released since July 26, 2013. There were also several other YouTube channels created by the company that were not listed under the company name. The company was first credited as a production company in the ending credits of one of its productions in ''Growing Old'', a 4-minute animated short that was released on October 23, 2014. The company was founded by Seth Hamm. The production company only privately released live action videos and publicly released several YouTube videos until February 24, 2017, when the first episode of Vernal & Juanita was released to the public. The cartoon was originally a school project and eventually was uploaded to YouTube at school by the permission of a teacher. Animation and Art Style Unlike most 2D animated series, Seth does not hand draw his art for animation. He actually uses a mouse and creates "paintings" on a default Microsoft software called Paint. As a result, his cartoons are quite simple in comparison to professional cartoons. He uses circles a lot in character designs and sometimes uses half circles or even multiple circles on most characters. He does, however, design some of his characters by hand. Harley, Billy, Jessie, Dolly, Buster, Bubbles, Aloysius, Lena, Andy, Addison and Vernal were all originally drawn by hand. Most of these cha characters greatly changed design during their early stages of development (ex. Lena was had a large bald spot on the top of her head). Some of these characters even had a different name. These names have not been disclosed but their are some accidental names used instead of the proper names of characters in cartoons. Especially in earlier ones. Some of Seth's characters were created on the computer. The characters are drawn on a background, sometimes just a solid color, and move their mouths. Seth uses Wondershare Filmora to create these animation effects. In Harley Carley: Growing Old, however, he used Movie Maker and recorded audio with Windows Movie Maker 2.6. Currently, audio is recorded with an Apple iPad 9 except for songs sung by characters or even overlapped voices are sometimes recorded by a computer using Audacity and removed of noise. The first cartoon produced by the company had bad animation quality and all thef characters were drawn by a touch pad that was not on a computer instead of a mouse. This resulted in squiggly and stray lines. Also, some things were not colored by accident. Some errors still exist in present cartoons but are becoming less common. In the Harley Carley & Her Friends episode, Harley Carley Becomes Famous, the audio is quieter in the beginning and can hardly be heard depending on volume levels, then changed to a louder volume. In another episode of the same series, some characters voice recordings skipped and were cut off in the middle of sentences, one even trailed into another character's mouth. Seth has now learned how to correct these problems and now watches the video before uploading to catch mistakes. The quality of the animation is still limited to just mouth movements and occasional hand gestures. The colors are still pretty bright and the animations are still not as smooth. But, the cartoons' quality gets better every new episode due to added experience. List of Seth Hamm Productions Staff See: List of the Seth Hamm Productions Staff List of Productions See: List of Films Produced by Seth Hamm Productions Advertizing In June 2017, Seth Hamm Productions created a FaceBook page. A Twitter account was also created earlier that year in order to boost views. There was another FaceBook created in 2013 when Seth had an intention to create a Harley Carley puppet series. It has 2 likes. Seth A. Hamm YouTube Channel had an advertizement played before videos of possibly interested people as an ad. None of the other channels had this done, and the channel with the cartoons won't get that done until it reaches a total of over 1,000 views. Feedback So far, the company's videos only have just over 20,000 views, a combined total of 29 subscribers, 13 likes and 15 followers on FaceBook and 5 followers on Twitter. None of the company's productions have been rated on iMDB. Despite this, the cartoons produced by this company is pretty well liked by family, friends, school staff and students and even includes the vocal talent of teachers and fellow students of thef creator's high school. References